1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a motor vehicle transmission and particularly to a circuit for carrying lubrication to components of the transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In motor vehicle transmissions it is difficult to properly distribute oil or automatic transmission fluid (ATF) to all the transmission components requiring lubrication when the rotational speed of the components is high or flow past thrust bearings is involved.
When the arrangement of components involves flow from one shaft to another and the flow requirements to a downstream shaft are considerably lower than those to an upstream shaft, a cup plug at the end of the first shaft with an orifice in it ensures that the right distribution of oil occurs, provided the orifice is sized to pass the appropriate amount of oil. In such a situation, if the oil flow exiting the cup plug orifice must pass a thrust bearing member, it is very difficult to guarantee that any oil will flow beyond that thrust bearing, especially if there is an end clearance gap at the bearing or the bearing is spinning at a relatively high speed.
One solution is to extend the upstream shaft into the downstream shaft, but this option is not always available. Adding tube deflectors to direct flow past a component to be lubricated, such as a bearing, involve additional parts and high cost.